Host computer systems that utilize non-volatile storage devices write data to the storage devices and read data from the storage devices using logical addressing. Such logical addressing is translated by the storage device to physical addresses, and the data is written to non-volatile storage on the storage device. Storage devices assign specific resources to logical address ranges to optimize utilization of internal storage device resources. For example, storage devices may assign individual processing elements to write data to specific memory dies, which correspond to logical address ranges.
Host computer systems are typically not aware of internal storage device resource assignments. As a result, when a host device performs write operations to a storage device, the write operations may be misaligned with respect to internal storage device resource assignments. For example, a misaligned write operation may start at a logical address that is offset from the address range assigned to a storage device processing element that writes data to the address range. This misalignment can cause sub-optimal use of storage device resources during write and during subsequent read operations. Such sub-optimal utilization of storage device resources can adversely affect host and storage device performance.